


Bed Rest Is Key

by hariboo



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-10
Updated: 2010-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hariboo/pseuds/hariboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a funny, kinda fluffy tag for "Conversion". With banter. Yeah, idk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Rest Is Key

She thought he was asleep when she came to see him later after the Carson cleared him out of the infirmary. It was why she let herself relax and stretch out on the bed next to him, watching him sleep. It was a rare occasion that she could indulge in that act as John's internal military clock woke at 0500 every morning. She had been on her way to joining him in sleep when he turned to his side, facing her, and spoke.

"I kissed Teyla," John whispered as low as he could, almost like he wished he didn't have to say it.

At the admission Elizabeth stopped the gentle strokes her fingers had been making through his hair. _It made sense_, she thought swallowing the thick lump that had just formed in her throat. It certainly explained Teyla's careful evasion of certain events when she and Elizabeth had talked earlier. Her friend was one of the few people, well, really, the _only_ person in the city, save John himself, that knew about their relationship. If you counted semi-secret, dirty, and sometimes extremely tender (so tender that it made her chest tighten) sex as a relationship. 

Some days Elizabeth did.

Taking a small breath,  she said, "Okay." She took up the gentle strokes she had been making again. 

John blinked. "Aren't you supposed to get mad here?" 

Smiling wryly, Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to me to?" 

He blinked again, and she had to admit, it was pretty cute, especially since he didn't know what to make of her easy acceptance of the situation. "Well, no, not really, but I kissed _another woman_."

"_John_," she laughed, sliding closer to him on the bed.

"I expected _some_ anger." He pouted, flipping onto his back, facing the ceiling. She shook her head, biting her lips, or else she wouldn't be able to help the laugh that wanted to bubble out of her. 

"Okay, I'm angry," she leaned over him, smirking. 

"You're lying," he narrowed his eyes at her and turned his head to the side, ignoring her. Well, pretending too, and this time she did laugh out loud, because here they were having a fake fight, and John really did look put out that she wasn't more jealous. It just never occurred her to be. She knew that John wouldn't cheat on her, not purposely, and she remembered the haunted look in his eyes when she had entered his quarters earlier.  She had seen him fight the dark shadow that had been taking him over. 

John Sheppard would never consciously hurt her; it was one of the few things that Elizabeth was sure of.

Still, despite the difficult days that they had just endured, he was here, alive and well. She really couldn't fathom being mad at him after almost losing him to the virus. Palming his cheek, she turned his face gently, and pressed a kiss to the closest side his mouth. 

"Yes, I am," she whispered.

He turned, his lips curling at one corner. "Cute." 

"I thought so," she shifted from where she was half leaning, half resting at his side and moved to straddle his thighs. His fingers made their way to her knee and started tracing patterns on the cloth that covered her skin. She smiled, leaning forward and giving a deeper kiss this time before pulling away. 

"John, you were under an alien influence. A primal alien influence. It's okay, I don't hold you accountable for it." She smirked, "Plus, I can't blame you. Teyla's hot."

"Elizabeth…" he groaned, his hand tightening on her knee. 

Her smile grew wider, "No, really, out of all the people you could have kissed…" 

John grumbled at her. "You know, you really suck _do_ at this bed side manner thing." 

"No, really, John, just imagine if you had been sparring with Ronon…" she trailed off, smiling over at him, waggling her eyebrows.

"Elizabeth!" 

"What?" she smirked. 

"Stop picturing it!" 

Laughing, she leaned forward to suck on his earlobe, feeling smug at his moan and the hand that was not so subtly fingering her waist band.  

"I'm sorry, I'll behave." Tilting her head to the side as she felt the hot press of his lips at her pulse point, "Carson told you to take it easy, remember?" 

"You started it," was the response she got in the form of a low growl and the sharp sting of teeth sinking into her skin. Her breath caught and she leaned back to look at John. That had been unexpected.

"John?" she licked her lips, curious (and okay, a little nervous). 

He grinned at her and she narrowed her eyes. "I'm okay, but Carson might have mention some lingering," he paused, popping open the closure of her trousers, "_impulses_." 

Oh. 

"Oh." Elizabeth leaned back on his thighs, reaching down to the hem of his shirt. "For how long?"

John shrugged as she help him out his shirt, "Days. Weeks. Could be months." He punctuated the last word with a hard kiss. 

"I guess we'll just have to deal with them until they leave your system," she pulled his face up to hers, feeling his hand smooth down her back to grasp at her ass. 

"I guess so," John flashed her a dangerous look, which she had to admit made her insides melt a little. It was shame that she couldn't indulge in it tonight. 

"Just not tonight, you need your rest," she pecked him on the lips playfully before climbing off the bed, "I need to finish some paper work anyway." 

"_Elizabeth_!" he groaned, falling back to the bed, the saddest, most betrayed look in his eyes. It almost made her return to the bed and cover his body with hers once again, but she also remembered the last two days watching as the retrovirus was expelled from his system. It had taken a lot out him and as much as it pained them both, for all his jokes, John still needed to recover. 

"I'll come back later and make it up to you," she promised. 

He pouted. "You're evil." 

"Well, that's what you get for kissing Teyla," she snickered, as John gave her the stink eye, and dropping one last kiss on his lips, headed back out of his room and towards her office. 

"Evil!" she heard as the door closed behind and stifled a chuckle. She felt bad, she really did, but they had promised Carson he'd rest for a full twenty-four hours. Checking her wristwatch, she was glad he slept for about twenty — the longest since they arrived to the city — because in four hours, there would be no more excuses.


End file.
